In recent years, lithium secondary batteries, nickel hydride batteries, and other secondary batteries are growing in importance as vehicle-mounted power supplies and as power supplies for personal computers and portable terminals. In particular, since lithium secondary batteries (typically, lithium-ion secondary batteries) are lightweight and produce high energy density, they are expected to be preferably used as high-output, vehicle-mounted power supplies. In a typical configuration of such a lithium secondary battery, charge and discharge are performed by the migration of lithium-ions between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of prior art related to a lithium secondary battery.